<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starry sky by SourCandy1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005625">Starry sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCandy1/pseuds/SourCandy1'>SourCandy1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Kyan Reki In Love, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, RengaCanon, Sk8 the Infinity - Freeform, Soft Hasegawa Langa, kyan reki - Freeform, renga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCandy1/pseuds/SourCandy1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reki knew that the starry sky shone much more since Langa had entered his heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa &amp; Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starry sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/775533">Céu estrelado</a> by _SourCandy.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The work at Dope Sketch had ended at that time. Reki took his skateboard and headed out towards the square, where he used to train. As soon as he got to the agreed place, it wasn't long before he came across Langa, who was doing some skate trips on the ramp. He approached silently, as he didn't want to miss the chance to admire him. Reki was very happy to see how much Langa had evolved and how he smiled when he was on the skateboard.</p><p>Sometime later, Langa realized that he had company and finished his last trick. He held the skateboard in his hands and ran towards Reki.</p><p>"Reki!"</p><p>"Hey, Langa!"</p><p>The owner of the blue hair strands left the skateboard on the floor and soon hugged the redhead, who immediately returned it. Langa had that citrus scent that Reki loved and smelling that smell left his mind relaxed. Reki had that nice warmth, which made Langa happy and with a warm heart. They didn't even know how to explain how important each other's presence had become or when it had happened. They just knew that the call was something very special. They faced each other and joined hands.</p><p>"You took a long time..." said Langa.</p><p>"Sorry! I was late with an order!"</p><p>"Okay ... Ah! Reki! Our snack must be cold already!"</p><p>"Oh, I forgot! Sorry, Langa! You must be starving! My bad!"</p><p>"No problem! I really wanted to eat it with you ..."</p><p>Reki's face flushed, while Langa moved closer.</p><p>"I don't want you to go hungry because of me! You can feel sick if you train on an empty stomach!" He said, awkwardly.</p><p>"Ah, I'm tough!" said Langa, who tried to make a strong person posture, which caused a laugh from Reki. He put his arm around his neck.</p><p>"Not even the toughest guy can handle training on an empty stomach, you know ?! Come, let's eat!" said Reki.</p><p>They sat on a bench, Langa took several packages out of his backpack and they started eating hamburgers together. While taking another bite of bread, Reki looked up at the sky and got a little distracted. Langa accompanied him, even without knowing why the redhead was so thoughtful.</p><p>"The sky is beautiful today, isn't it?" Reki commented.</p><p>"Yes ..." said Langa, who soon looked at Reki's distracted face. "But ... there's something more beautiful ..."</p><p>"Something more beautiful than a starry sky?" Asked Reki.</p><p>"Yeah! Much more"</p><p>"And what would it be?" Reki finished eating his hamburger and turned his attention to Langa.</p><p>The Canadian left the snack aside, crawled on the bench, and stood very close to Reki.</p><p>"Do you really want to know?" Langa crawled some more and held Reki's hand.</p><p>"Yes ..." said the redhead, a little embarrassed.</p><p>Langa put his mouth close to Reki's ear and whispered:</p><p>"A cheeseburger with fries!"</p><p>"What?!" Reki looked incredulous.</p><p>Langa started to laugh, while Reki sighed.</p><p>"I should have known it would be something to eat! You are always hungry!" he joked and tapped his shoulder with the Canadian's.</p><p>"Eating is important, but there is something even better ..."  Langa brought his hand up to Reki's face, stroked his cheek, and kissed him. Langa came a little closer, which made Reki lose his balance and lie on his back on the bench. They put their foreheads together and intertwined their fingers.</p><p>"You! There is nothing, nor anyone more beautiful than you, Reki!" Said Langa.</p><p>"Of course there is! You!" Said Reki.</p><p>Langa smiled and stroked the redhead's hair, who immediately pulled him into his arms. Embraced, they looked at the sky full of stars. Reki knew that the starry sky shone much more since Langa had entered his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>